


异世界

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	异世界

罗拉今天很是头痛。  
事情是这样的，身为餐厅店长的她，一大早就像往常一样早起去上班，刚到餐厅门口还没来得及进去，就被一个小孩碰瓷了。  
不认识的小孩猛地一下扑倒她怀里，大哭道，“呜呜呜，罗拉姐，我终于找到一个认识的人啦！呜呜呜。。。”  
由于情绪激动，信息素的味道仿佛炸开一样，浓郁的草莓味从小孩的腺体处散发出来，这让街上的好几个a都收到了影响，虎视眈眈地朝这边看过来。  
罗拉身为一个a，自然也受到了不小的影响，但好在她自控力高，急忙发出自己的信息素来安抚，好不容易才把浓烈的草莓味压下去。  
小孩情绪稳定下来，抬起湿漉漉的脸颊，那双水汪汪的大眼睛对罗拉发出了致命一击。  
刚才小孩一头扎进她怀里，根本没有注意到他的长相，只有信息素的味道显示着他是一个o，所以罗拉没想到碰瓷的小孩长得这么可爱漂亮。  
在街上和一个可爱的o在一起，那个o还一边大哭一边抱住她，而且罗拉作为餐厅店长这条街上很多人都认识她，为了避免误会，罗拉赶紧一把抓住小孩的手腕，把他拉到店里。  
员工还没有来，作为店长，罗拉通常会比别人早来半个小时，罗拉松了口气。  
“你是谁？”罗拉问道。  
小孩一听，好不容易止住的泪水再次哗啦啦流下来，“罗拉姐，你不认识我了吗？我是王嘉尔啊！呜呜呜。。这到底是什么样的世界啊？罗拉姐也不认识我了！”  
罗拉头更痛了，作为一个忙于事业的钢铁直a，她从小到大都没怎么和o接触过，她确实听过那些敏感可爱的o很爱哭，但是谁来告诉她，自己到底是怎么把他给惹哭的？  
最后让可爱的o止住哭泣的并不是罗拉，而是从他的肚子发出的一阵咕噜声。  
Omega白皙的小脸迅速染上一层粉色，捂着肚子眼巴巴地看着罗拉，他是昨天莫名其妙来到这个世界的，因为害怕而控制不好信息素，在小巷子被奇奇怪怪的男女企图强暴，好不容易才摆脱他们跑开，却发现自己谁都不认识，胆战心惊地都不敢睡觉就在外面过了一夜，直到刚才遇见自己熟悉的罗拉，从昨天到今早他还一直没吃过饭呢。  
当然此时的王嘉尔可不知道什么abo的设定，他只以为自己穿到了一个奇怪的世界，这里的人连男女都不忌，还野蛮地连他这样自诩没有一丝娘气的男人都想强暴，而且那些人中居然男女都有！  
罗拉迅速做完一盘炒面，看着坐在对面的小孩大口大口地吞咽，小嘴巴被染得油亮亮的，她仔细观察下，发现眼前的小孩虽然有些狼狈，但穿的都是名牌，而且这么娇嫩的皮肤，出众的长相，一看就不是穷人家的孩子。  
难道是叛逆期离家出走吗？罗拉想着。  
这可不行，Omega一个人在外没有保护的话还是太危险了，罗拉叹了口气，这个Omega实在是太任性了。  
“吃完就回家吧。”看着小孩吃得差不多了，罗拉开口说道。  
“你要赶我走？”小孩吃惊地抬起头，眼中全都是控诉，“你不要我啦？”  
罗拉无语了，什么叫我不要你？不要说得好像她是一个始乱终弃的渣a好吗？  
“从刚才开始你就表现得好像认识我一样，你一定认错人了。”  
“我。。。我们是真的认识！”小孩急切地解释道。  
“如果你不回家的话，我会报警，让警察叔叔给你送回家哦。”罗拉说道。  
报警的话。。。不行！王嘉尔突然想起来昨晚他走投无路下来到警局想要寻求帮助，还没有进去就看到身穿制服的警察把另一个人压在办公桌上做那种事。该死的，这里的人都是用下半身思考的吗？虽然已经是晚上了，但是就面对着玻璃，从外面可以清清楚楚地看到啊。于是他就被吓得跑掉了。  
“或者你告诉我你的地址，我可以送你回家。很远吗？”罗拉继续说道。  
王嘉尔站起来，跑了出去，不顾罗拉在身后的叫喊。

一个人在外面一直待到了天黑，王嘉尔又开始发愁自己该去哪里过夜了，昨天就没睡觉，虽然自己平时因为工作睡得就不多，但是又是受惊又是睡眠不足的，他有点撑不下去了。  
好在现在还不算冷，王嘉尔找了个避风的地方，在地上把自己蜷成一团，原本这样坚硬的地面和户外的环境他以为自己会睡不着所以只是想休息一下，但没想到很快就睡着了。  
睡了没多久，王嘉尔就迷迷糊糊地回复了点意识，他还闭着眼睛没有完全醒来，只能模模糊糊听到一些声音。  
“卧槽，现在的Omega不是都被好好地保护起来的吗？怎么会出现在这里？”  
“管他呢，好不容易见到一个落单的Omega，还长得这么好看，不爽爽怎么对得起自己？”  
“这皮肤也太嫩了，嗯，还这么好闻，草莓味的。”  
Omega是什么啊？别人还在睡觉呢别一直吵吵好吗？王嘉尔皱了皱眉，想再次沉入梦乡。  
然而一双手伸过来，在他身上摸来摸去的，他明明都已经推开那双手了，却还是再次缠上来。  
王嘉尔终于睁开眼睛，眼前是二男一女，都穿得破破烂烂的，看起来是流浪汉。  
“哟，醒了？也好，醒了的话我们干起来更爽。”那个女的坏笑着看着他。  
“干。。。。干什么？”王嘉尔用手撑着身体向后挪。  
其中一个男人一下子就跨到他身后，从后面抱住他，鼻子埋在他的后颈嗅来嗅去，时不时还在上面轻咬一下。  
王嘉尔只觉得头皮发麻，那个人一咬他就有种异样的感觉，他都不知道自己的后颈这么敏感。  
王嘉尔再也受不了这奇怪的感觉，猛地一挣，其他人没有防备还真让他挣脱了，王嘉尔就跑开了，三人在后面追着。  
“别跑啊，可爱的小Omega，哥哥姐姐不是坏人。”后面的人喊着。  
王嘉尔一阵恶寒，加快了脚步，还好他平时很注意锻炼，逐渐拉开了距离，躲在了一个狭窄的小巷子里。  
三人的脚步声越来越近，希望不要注意到他，王嘉尔在心里祈祷着。  
结果那三人路过小巷子的时候，一起转头看向他的位置。  
怎么会？他明明躲得很好啊！王嘉尔不可置信地看着三人往他这里走过来。  
“这么大的草莓味，你想骗谁啊？”  
草莓味？王嘉尔仔细闻了一下，却什么都没有闻到。  
三人一拥而上，王嘉尔这次被抓了个结结实实，他们的力气都出人意料的大，钢筋一样的手抓在他的胳膊上腿上腰上，给他抓得生疼。  
“你再跑啊？老子今天标记了你，让你成为我的人，看你还跑不跑。”尖利的牙齿触碰到了后颈，马上就要咬下去。  
“你们在干什么？”一个女声从巷子口传来，四人向那里看去。  
“啊，罗拉姐！”王嘉尔带着哭腔喊道。  
“嘉尔，到这边来。”罗拉说道。这小孩应该叫嘉尔吧？真是的，他居然没有回家，要不是她刚好下班路过这边他知道他会被怎样吗？  
王嘉尔刚想往罗拉那边跑，硬是被揪着后领拉了回去。  
“喂，别跑，这可是我们先发现的。”那个男人说道。  
“我已经报警了，你知道现在猥亵Omega是多大的罪吧？”罗拉晃了晃手机。  
三人无法判断对方是否说谎，但是猥亵Omega确实是重罪，所以他们思考了一下，不甘地放走了王嘉尔。  
一番折腾后，王嘉尔来到了罗拉家里，而罗拉抱着手臂坐在他对面，一脸严肃地看着他。  
王嘉尔第一次看到罗拉对他露出这种表情，就好像他做了什么天大的错事一样，罗拉以前明明都很宠他的，经常给他做好吃的，无论他做了什么事都会包容，果然是不一样的世界的原因所以罗拉也变得不同了吗？不但用这种眼神看着他，今天还把无处可去的他给赶走了（其实是他自己走的）！  
王嘉尔越想越委屈，抱着罗拉给的热牛奶，扭着脸不去看罗拉，小口小口地喝着。  
“你到底是怎么想的？一个Omega晚上在外面跑，你知道有多危险吗？”罗拉说。  
“我。。。我也不想啊，可是我现在无处可去。”王嘉尔说。  
“你没有家吗？”罗拉问。  
王嘉尔就又想到了自己是在一个不同的世界，这里没有他原本认识的亲人、朋友，而且在这里到处受欺负，连睡觉都能遇到坏人，好不容易找到罗拉，对方又不认识他。  
想到这里，王嘉尔忍不住又抽搭起来，这次比任何时候都要控制不住情绪，他是真的对自己的未来感到又迷茫又害怕。  
罗拉的脸色变了，“别哭了，控制好你的信息素。”  
“呜呜呜。。。什么信息素啊？你们为什么都要说这种奇怪的话？”  
王嘉尔哭着哭着，就觉得罗拉不对劲，弓着腰好像很难受的样子，而她的腿间鼓起一大团。  
过于惊讶而让王嘉尔忘记了哭泣，他瞪大眼睛，“罗拉，你生病了吗？这是什么啊？”  
该死，他居然连这个都不知道吗？作为Omega一定被保护得很好吧，说不定从来没有做过。可是我真的好想。。。罗拉脑中一片浆糊，腿间的阴茎竖得高高的，一方面不想像外面那些禽兽一样去随随便便玷污这个Omega，一方面又觉得现在一脸关心的Omega很可口，想直接撕开Omega的衣服插入他的身体，告诉他这是什么。


End file.
